


Comfort to the crown

by Fablemoon23



Category: Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Bathing/Washing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fablemoon23/pseuds/Fablemoon23
Summary: The king couldn't settle down, he was pint up. His mentor might've been gone but that didn't stop the kingdom from marching forward. It didn't stop more issues from rising. Any minute the King could snap, any minute the King could jump off that imaginary ledge: Unless a certain soldier can sweep the king off his feet and knock him away from the edge.
Relationships: Ben Finn/Prince (Fable), Hero of Brightwall/Ben Finn
Kudos: 10





	Comfort to the crown

His fingers tapped against the window as rain poured down, his index finger trailing, following the rain drop that was rushing down the window before it disappeared against the window ceil. It was quiet, to quiet, no, that was an understatement. it wasn't actually that quiet the only sound was the popping and cracking of the fireplace.

It was cold however; That much he knew, he pulled his jacket more around him as he heard the door quietly crack open and then it clicked back closed.

"Let me guess, another hearing? I thought I made it clear that I wasn't taking another throne meeting today."

There was an awkward cough, and he turned his attention to find Jasper, his butler standing there.

"Actually I came to check on you. Miss Page said you made arrangements to meet her today, she said you didn't show, she got worried."

Evan signed, he had forgot all about it, He felt terrible, He was suppose to be the bloody king and he couldn't even remember the simplest things.

"Right, I-"

"King Evan, she understands. She said you both can just pick another day. She wasn't mad."

He shook his head. "I'm suppose to be the bloody king, Jasper, by the lights I'm terrible."

Jasper looked down for a moment, his hands folded in front of him. "I know today is a rather harsh day for you, and for me; But Just know that Walter is proud of you, as I am."

Evan didn't reply, he just turned by to the window watching the rain pour down harder.

"I couldn't even save _him_ Jasper. I saved everybody but him."

Evan gritted through his teeth, he balled his shaking hands in fists, to keep from hitting the wall. He closed his eyes fighting back the angry hot tears that threatened to appear.

"If you need me, you know where to find me."

There was a bright light and Jasper disappeared.

Evan wiped his eyes, as he tore himself away from the window and walked over to the sitting area. He stepped over to the small table in the middle of the dark red chairs, Grabbing a glass off the glass tray and poured himself some dark red wine.

He quiet sipped it, Letting the flavor linger on his lips, his eyebrows pitched together in frustration until he had, had enough and threw the glass across the room causing it shatter against the wall.

The door swung open, and Evan caught sight of blond hair, and a military uniform and he snapped his green eyes over to find the General standing there.

"Am I interrupting something, your Majesty?"

Evan pitched the bridge of his nose in frustration, and feeling a headache coming on as he held up a hand, waving off Ben: who was now cautiously walking closer to Him.

"No-Everything-is just dandy."

Evan gritted out as Ben gently grabbed his arm helping him sit down.

"Shit!" Evan groaned in pain as he held his head.

"Is everything okay? Should I get the Doctor?"

"No-No it's fine-I'll be fine." Evan snapped as he gripped the armrest and pushed himself up. Stumbling a little bit before catching Ben by the shoulder Ben's arm automatically coming up to wrap around Evan's waist, almost like it belonged there.

"Your Majesty, I do think it's best you seek a doctor."

"It's just a headache, Ben. It will pass-shit."

Evan grumbled as he rubbed the side of his head.

"Come on, I'm taking you to the medical wing."

"No-I said I'm fine."

The blond wasn't going to listen, instead he began to pull Evan out of the room and down the hall.

The next thing Evan knew he was standing in the doctor's quarters.

~~~

Evan sat there holding the side of his head as the Doctor was writing something down. He was a rather tall man with grey hair and brown eyes. He had a tender look on his face, despite old age.

"Your majesty, I'm going to be asking you a few question. I want you to reply with a yes or a no. Are you ready?"

Evan grumbled in pain, and then nodded.

"Yes, Doctor." Evan closed his eyes. His head throbbing.

"First I'm going to ask, in the last 15 days have you been experiencing critical headache pains?"

Evan nodded. "Yes-"

Evan heard the Doctor scribble something down.

"okay, now I'm going to ask: Have you been sleeping properly?"

Evan went quiet. How was he suppose to answer that. In the past year, he was only running off about three hours asleep a night.

"Uh- Not really, doctor."

The doctor didn't reply, he was to busy writing something down.

"Do you follow the same sleep habits on the weekend as during the workweek?"

"No. I barely sleep on the weekends."

The doctor grumbled something, and continued to write.

"Do you sleep through the night?"

"Barely." Was all Evan could say.

"Do you drink alot of caffeine?"

Evan looked at Ben who was sitting there arms crossed, eyebrows raised a little.

"Not really, no."

"how much alcohol do you consume a day?"

The doctor snapped his gaze at Evan.

"Maybe about 3 glasses of wine a day."

Evan held a hand up, interrupting the doctor, "Listen, what do these have to do with my issue, okay maybe I'm a little sleep deprived, maybe turning into a slight alcoholic, but What does that have to do with all these questions?"

Evan was trying to climb off the table, but Ben was out of his seat and grabbing his arm, Holding him in place.

"Your majesty, you're showing signs of critical Tension headaches. If left without being treated, it could get worse."

Evan stopped struggling to get off the table and just sat there.

"Your majesty, from what you've also told me, you're also showing signs of anxiety and possible depression."

Evan's pollster sunk. Anxiety? He couldn't have that, he had a country to run, he couldn't get nervous, he wasn't allowed to show fear, or worry, or concern. He was to have a clear head, and stand with pride.

"I understand this might all be so sudden to you."

"So what? I'm just suppose to hide in my room?" Evan asked with a hint of nervous laughter in his voice.

"This is ridiculous. Depression and anxiety? Maybe a little nervous, but depression? What is there to be sad about? Come on doctor."

Evan pushed Ben's hand away and he slide of the table.

"Thank you doctor, but I don't have time for this."

Ben shook his head at the King.

"Your majesty?"

Evan was half way out of the door before turning to look at the Doctor.

**"Don't go wondering to close to the edge, your majesty."**

Evan huffed and out the door he went.

It was a bunch of rubbish. Depression and anxiety? The doctor was crazy.

Evan walked back into his room, closing the door.

Just as he went to sit down the door opened again.

"Your majesty, I know you said you weren't taking any more hearings today, but a lady insist that you must hear her proposition. She says you will enjoy what she has to offer."

Evan turned to find one of General Finn's men standing there.

Evan sighed, and forcefully pushed himself up out of the chair.

"Yes, fine; fine tell her to meet in the throne room."

The door closed and Evan grabbed his head. Another headache making another appearance.

**'Don't go wondering to close to the edge, your majesty.'**

Evan shook his head. What did that doctor know? He was just a doctor, he didn't know Evan like that.

The door cracked open and Ben walked back in.

"You've got a hearing."

Evan waved Ben off.

"Yeah, yeah I know-im coming."

He gripped the back of the chair as he made his way to the door.

"You look a little pale, you sure you want to do this."

"Jesus, Ben you act like I'm incapable of doing my job. I'm the king for bloody sake: im not a child. Stop treating me like I'm some damn damsel in distress."

Evan tried to slap Ben's hand away, but instead Ben's arm locked with Evan's.

"Well then, at least let me escort you, your majesty."

Evan nodded.

"Alright, yes."

Down the hall they went.

~~

The throne room was buzzing with people talking, and some growing quite impatient.

Evan felt his head beginning to hurt, and he backed away from the door.

He vision going a little fuzzy as he gripped Ben's shoulder.

"Evan?"

Ben used his real name, trying to get Evan's attention. Thankfully the hallways where empty, cause within minutes later Ben was pulling Evan closer. Cupping the Auburn headed man's face, so gently and tenderly, Evan had to fight to breath. Why was Ben so close? Evan could smell the scent of whiskey, gun powder, and smoke. 

"Breath. Close your eyes. I know it's going to be difficult. I'm right here ever step of the way, got it?"

Evan felt his eyes burn, he tried to do as Ben said but his mind kept fighting him, He didn't want to do another hearing, not without Walter. Not without somebody telling him what to do, What was he suppose to do?

He felt like he was losing his mind.

"Evan, breath."

**'Don't go wondering to close to the edge, your majesty.'**

Even snapped his eyes open, and pushed away. He panicked, and snapped his gaze away from Ben's worried gaze.

"R-right. Let's get this over with."

His voice was shaky as he pushed the heavy doors opened, his hands shaking.

Everybody turned around, snapping their gazes up at him, he had to swallow the tight knot in his throat as he pushed forward. He made his way for the throne. Stepping up the smalls steps, And sat down.

"All stand attention for the King Of Albion, Evan."

Ben made the announcement, while Evan gripped the arm rest. 'Keep it cool, You bloody idiot.'

He turned his attention to the crowd of people on both sides of the rather large room.

"Your majesty, today we call forth two of your loyal subjects." Ben made s arm gesture to the two Ladies standing in the middle of the room, a few inches away from the throne.

"Mrs Layton, who will be making the proposition, and miss Jones who is ruling against her proposition."

Evan swallowed, and leaned back, crossing his arms.

"You may speak."

**Author's Note:**

> Can I stay in one fandom? No. Am I ever gonna settle in one fandom properly? Probably not. 
> 
> Let's see if this fic actually gets completed.  
> Where to find me:  
> Tumblr: @Fablemoon23  
> Discord: fablemoon23 #8597  
> Come talk to me <3


End file.
